Mido
Mido 1/4 Saiyan and he is the second son of Pan and Trunks. He is the younger brother of Kido. Appearance When he was a child Mido, had black hair based on Goten's SSJ form and when he was a teen he had Gohan's ssj hair. His clothes are a red Gi, orange undershirt, orange wrist bands and black shoes. History When he is 2 Mido has to go and live with his great grandfather Goku who teaches him how to fight. When his 3rd birthday comes around he styles his hair trying to make it look like Goku's hair but it doesn't work. After a 2 year time skip Mido's first battle draws near. When Mido is training with Goku a Capsule corp jet lands and out hops Kido and Trunks and Mido runs to Kido yelling big brother and they both hug eachother but as they are hugging they hear an explosion which knocks Kido unconscious. Mido and Goku fly over there while Trunks is tending to Kido. When they arrive they are greeted by the other Z fighters. When they look around they see smoke and an ugly alien emerges and reveals himself to be Tobacco whose main objective was to kill Mido because the Frieza clan were afraid of him because they knew the was a huge power slipping inside of Mido. Tobacco starts blasting everyone until the only fighters left were Goku and Mido. Goku encourages Mido to fight but he was afraid then Goku said Tobacco had killed all the Z-Fighters so in a blind rage he attacked Tobacco but Tobacco dodged and hit him with a full power Death Beam but Mido survived and after fighting him for a few hours Tobacco got tired so he decided to kill Mido. Goku knew he wouldn't survive another death beam so he jumped in front of him when the beam hit Goku was killed instantly. When Mido saw that he gasped in horror and began powering up angrily and when Tobacco saw this he was pleased. Mido screamed angrily as his rage began feeding off his Dormant power until finaly it was released transforming him into a Super Saiyan. When he was a super saiyan Mido punched a hole in Tobacco's stomache ripping him in half and preventing the Earth's destruction. As a treat for Killing Tobacco Mido and Kido went rollerblading together. After a six year time skip Mido now eleven is going to fight a new enemy Ciggerete who was Tobacco's older brother. When Mido arrives Kido is there in his super saiyan form and so is Goku and Vegeta. Kido starts fighting Ciggerete and Kido completly dominates him but a few minutes later he becomes exhausted and Ciggerete knocks him unconscious. When Mido fights him he dominates him too and after a fierce fight Ciggerete decides to kill him so he blasts a full power death beam aimed at Mido but Kido gets in the way and the beam hits him. When Mido looked at his brother he screamed in fury as a yellow aura with lightning began to appear around him then his hair began to stand up leaving a single lock of hair hanging down then the transformation finished and Goku and Vegeta looked at the newly transformed super saiyan 2 Mido. Then Mido charged at Ciggerete and decapitated him thus ending the and bringing peace to the world. Category:Page added by Tahenia Category:Character created by Tahenia Category:Saiyans Category:Partial Saiyans Category:Human Category:Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans